Początek Niezwykłej Przygody
Totalna Porażka: Muzyczna Podróż - odcinek 1 Odcinek Przed Samolotem : Chris: No gdzie oni są?! – nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. Spóźniają się, Chris:zaraz wchodzimy na wizje, a dzisiaj w dodatku skończył mi się żel! Chris: Moje włosy to koszmar! - zdenerwował się. Ale pomyślał, ze przed nim kolejne tygodnie dręczenia naiwnych dzieciaków, które pragną tylko jednego. Sławy i Kasy. A było o co walczyć.. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go przyjeżdżający autobous , z której wysiadła nie wielka latynoska z pięcioma walizkami. Chris: A o to Anna Maria Anna Maria: Przyjechałam dla hajsu mam nadzieję że nie będzie tego potwora Ezekiela! Jak pamiętacie dał mi sztuczny diament. Chris: pamiętamy to było w deche ( uśmiecha się ) Anna Maria: wcale nie idę wpakowac mój bagaż do samolotu Chris: szef ci pomoże, co nie szef Szef Hatchet: *poduśmiechnięta mina* Okej Z Anna Maria: Cały samolot na razie jest mój oby nie było tej małpy Zoey ja się z nią policzę jak ją zobaczę. Szef Hatchet: Wisisz mi przysługę młoda. Anna Maria: o ci chodzi Szefie? Szef Hatchet: Ty i ja miejmy tajny sojusz podzielimy się po połowie Chris ma cała rozpiskę w samolocie miejsc których zwiedzimy oraz jakie zadania. Wchodzisz w nasz sojusz Anna Maria: Dam ci znać szefie bo twoje sojusze są strasznie krótkie. Szef Hatchet wychodzi z samolotu mówiąc zastanów się Anno Mario. Chris: A o to Katie i Sadie. Katie i Sadie: Cześć Chris. Chris: nie musicie mówić razem. Katie i Sadie: Wiemy , przecież miałyśmy razem nie mówić , przestań w końcu *uśmiechają się* Chris: Właźcie do samolotu. Chris: A o to Ezekiel już jako nie mutant bo męczącej rocznej terapi wrócił do społeczeństwa ciekawe czy nauczył się czegoś nowego. Ezekiel: Elo Ziomy to znowu ja Zeek. Chris: Nazywasz się Ezekiel. Ezekiel: Chyba wiem lepiej jak się nazywam ziom wygram ten sezon bo jestem najlepszy. Chris: *facepalm* zaczyna się. Lighting: Ale gorąco w tym autobusie. Chris: Lighting miałeś czekać na swoją kolej!! Lighting: Sorka Chris ale duszno było Chris: Dobra idźcie razem do samolotu. Chris: Okej następną osobą jest Tyler. Tyler: Cześć Chris , Lindsay nie mogła wziąść udziału bo opiekuję się swoją mamą i tatą niby bogata rodzinka ale Rodzice jej nie pozwolili. Chris: Nie poprostu nie chciałem by z tobą przyjechała bo znowu byście się nieskupi na wyzwaniu. Tyler: Ale ostatnio jak mnie nie było w Plejdzie Lindsay odpadła pierwsza. Chris: Do samolotu i to już. Z Tyler: Nie wierzę że Lindsay nie będzie w tym sezonie. Chris: Okej następna osoba to Ella Ella: Będę w tym sezonie mogła śpiewać ale super. Chris: Nie dokońca. Ella: Jak to niedokońca?? Chris: Zobaczysz Sugar: Osz ty Różowa gwiazdeczko czemu byłaś pierwsza a nie ja ?? Chris: Sugar wsiadaj do autobusu. Sugar: Nigdzie nie wsiąde. Będę pierwsza z swoich w autobusie. Chris: Dobra idźcie razem Sugar: Nie ja idę pierwsza potem ona jeżeli chcę Z Ella: Myślałam że już przeszło Sugar, ale się myliłam. Chris: Okej następni wychodźcie Sky i Dave nasza ukochana para. Sky: Ja mam chłopaka. Dave: Przestań Sky powtarzać to samo ostatnio przegrałaś to po co znowu przyjechałaś ( alneartywna wersja: ostatnio wygrałaś więc po co znowu tu przyjechałaś ). Sky: bo może chcę więcej pieniędzy. Chris: Dobra gołąbeczki wchodźcie do samolotu. Chris: okej teraz wasza niemowa. B: Macha ręką Chris: Jak będziesz rozmawiał z innymi B: wyciąga kartki i długopis. Chris: okej idź dalej nie denerwuj mnie. Z Chris: Przechytrzył mnie skubany, to ja myślałem że on wreszcie coś powie. Chris: Trent wyłaź z autobusu !! Trent: Gdzie jest Gwen ?? Chris: Nie ma jej powiedziała że nie wystąpi jeżeli ty wystąpisz. Trent: Ale co ja jej takiego złego zrobiłem ?? Chris: Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Trent: Mogę iść dalej Chris: Tak idź bo reszta nie będzie czekać. Chris: Następną osobą będzie nasza Staci. Staci: Cześć Chris. opowiadałam ci że mój praprapradziadek wymyślił samolot. Chris: Staci wchodź do samolotu i podziel się resztą z tą informacją (facepalm). Chris: Rodney siema co tam?? Rodney: Siema Chris dobrze Chris. Chris: Nie oczekiwałem tak krótkiej odpowiedzi ale okej wchodź do samolotu. bo zaraz odlatujemy Rodney: Okej Chris: Dawn wychodź Dawn: Cześć Chris , większość ma szczęśliwą aurę ale po rozmowie z tobą zepsułeś im aurę. Chris: Żebym ja tobie nie zepsuł zaraz aury. Dawn: Spokojnie jedyny kto zniszczył moją spokojną aurę przez chwilę był Scott ale nie było go w autobusie więc nie boję się. Chris: Dobra wchodź i ostatnia nasza osoba o to. Eva: Cześć wszystkim jestem Eva Chris: Wszyscy to wiedzą Eva. Eva: Wcale nie wszyscy. Dawn: Jaka ona zezłoszczona czuję zaburzenie jej aury. Eva: Co powiedziałaś ... *podnosi dawn* i zabiera ją do samolotu mówiąc przy tym policzymy się przy najbliższej okazji. Chris: Okej ja też wsiadam do samolotu i zaczynamy Muzyczną Podróż. W samolocie: Chris: *używa trąbki* Cisza ludzie !! Ezekiel: Chris mam pytanie czy będziemy mieli śpiewać ?? Chris: powiem tak nie jest przymusowe śpiewanie ale będą zadania że nie raz będziecie musieli zaśpiewać dzisiaj wam odpuszczę. ale następnym razem odrobimy to. Eva: Co on robi ?? B wyciąga kartkę na której piszę jak ja mam śpiewać ?? Chris: Pisz sobie na tych kartkach ale lepiej szybko. Chris: Waszym zadaniem w Polsce w Warszawie przed pałacem Kultury zatańczyć do muzyki. " Ona tańczy dla mnie " będą dwie drużyny Drużyna Pierwsza: Sugar , Ella , Rodney , Lighting , Anna Maria , Trent , Katie i Sadie będzie Mordercami Nut. Chris: Natomiast druga drużyna: Tyler , Ezekiel , Eva , Staci , B , Dawn , Sky i Dave to zagłuszacze mikrofonu. Chris: zaniedługo lądujemy. Wybierzcie kapitana drużyny. Mordercy Nut: B piszę na kartce: Proponuję Anna Marie Anna Maria: Weź nie. Sugar: Proponuje Rodneya Ella: Zgadzam się razem z Sugar. Sugar: To był mój pomysł. Ella: No tak a ja go tylko popieram. Rodney: Spokój dziewczyny Rodney patrzy na *Elle i Sugar zakochuję się* ja mogę być kapitanem co reszta na to ?? Lighting: bądź sobie jak umiesz tańczyć. Katie i Sadie: Okej my też jesteśmy za. Z Rodney: Kurdę kochane te dziewczyny z naszej drużyny tylko którą teraz wybrać i powiedzieć miłość najdłużej znam Elle i Sugar. Więc muszę wybrać między którąś z nich. Trent: Okej i mamy kapitana. Zagłuszacze Mikrofonu: Tyler: Chyba mogę być kapitanem. Eva: Ja chcę być kapitanką. Sky: Dave zrozum jedynie to ciebie znam i chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Dave: Oh nie Sky pieniądzę dla ciebie ważniejsze od przyjaźni. to zaprzyjaźnił się z pięniedzmi. Ezekiel: Eh uważam że Tyler być Kapitanem. Dawn: Cisza przeprowadźmy głosowanie !! Tyler i Eva: Okej. Dawn: To kto jest za Tylerem?? * nikt nie podnosi ręki prócz Ezekiela. Dawn: Kto jest za Evą ?? *B piszę na kartcę ja* Dawn: Aha to za kim jesteście w takim razie ?? Wszyscy prócz Dawn i B: Za tobą. Dawn: B ty też chcesz abym była kapitanką. *B kiwa głową* Dawn: Okej zostanę waszą kapitanką. Chris: Okej my już jesteśmy w Warszawie widzimy się po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce Muzycznej Podróżyyy. Przed samolotem: Katie i Sadie: Gdzie my jesteśmy to ta Warsawa Chris: nie warsawa tylko Warszawa. Katie: Aaaa Z Katie i Sadie:Chris będzie nas chciał poprawiać i mówił żebyśmy nie mówiły razem więc zrobimy mu na złość przez jakiś czas. Chris: Kapitani idźcie tańczyć przed Pałac Kultury zatańczyć. *Dwie drużyny biegną pod pałac kultury* W tym samym czasie Dave i Sky: Dave: Sky poczekaj na mnie muszę zawiązać buta. Sky: szybko bo się zgubimy. Dave: Spokojnie wiem wszystko o tym miejscu. Sky: czyżby to gdzie *przerywa jakiś typ* Dresiarz: Ej ty Panienko co ten murzyn chciał ci zrobić ?? Dave: Słucham?? Sky: Nic mi nie chciał zrobić. Dresiarz: Nie musisz się bać ja się z nim policzę. *tłucze Dave'a* Dresiarz: Może pójdziemy na jakąś randkę zapraszam cię na Mecz Legia Warszawa będzie grała w sobotę. Sky: Dam znać okej. *dresiarz idzie* Sky: Dave nic ci nie jest. Dave: Kto to jest Dave ?? Sky: Dave nie udawaj Dave: a ty kim jesteś ?? Z Sky: Dave o mnie zapomniał nie wierzę w sumie się cieszę ale co teraz nie chcę by przegrał bo mogłam powiedzieć że nie czekam. Jeżeli ty dresierzu to oglądasz masz na sumieniu Dave. W tym samym czasie Katie i Sadie: Katie: Patrz jak tutaj szaro Sadie w USA to my mamy dopiero wyższe drapacze chmur mówiłam ci że tutaj nie kupimy Corn Dogów. Dresiarz: Witam szanowne Panie. Katie i Sadie: Witamy !! Dresiarz: Drogie Panie zmierzacie ?? Katie i Sadie: Pod pałac kultury. Dresiarz: To nie miejsce odpowiednie dla was. Katie i Sadie: Wybacz ale śpieszymy się. Dresiarz: Okej przepraszam Panie ale mam prośbę Dresiarz: Weźcie te moje 5 złoty na szczęście. Sadie: Dziękuję nie potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy. Dresiarz: Weźcie K*rwa. Sadie: Dobra weźmiemy. Sadie: Co za Psychol. Katie: Dobrze że wziełyśmy te pieniądze wolę nie myśleć co by się stało gdybyśmy nie wzięły. W tym samym czasie przed pałacem kultury: Chris: Gdzie oni są o dobra idą dobra widzę że ... wszyscy są nie czekajcie brakuje Dave i Sky ?? oraz Katie i Sadie ?? Eva: Pewnie znów szukają krzaków by się gdzieś załatwić. Chris: Idą gdzie byłyście nie rozumiecie podążajcie za mną. Katie: Chris ale ty jechałeś taksówką. Sadie: Chris czemu mnie nie podwiozłeś Chris: Tylko z Szefem Hatchetem jechałem do tego miejsca. Chris: Jeżeli się nie pojawią tutaj zaraz Sky i Dave drużyna Zagłuszaczy Mikrofonów przegra. Zagłuszacze Mikrofonów: No nie. Ezekiel: No to będzie po nich ziomy. Proponuje pierw wywalić Sky bo jest kobietą i przez nią będziemy przegrywać. Chris: O idzie Sky i Dave. Dave: Kto to jest Sky ?? Chris: Co mu jest ?? Sky: Dave został pobity *Wszyscy przerażeni* Chris: Nic mu nie będzie , okej kapitanowie tańczcie. *Dawn Zaczyna robić kocie ruchy powolne* *Rodney skaczę i wygibasy rękami do góry i na dół* Chris: Okej widzowie was ocenią jak wypadł wasz występ Drużyna która wygra będzie miała ułatwienie w następnym odcinku bo w tym odcinku nikt nie odpada. Dave: Gdzie my jesteśmy ?? Chris: Aż tak z nim źle. Sky: Może powinien go zobaczyć jakiś lekarz ?? Dawn: Jego aura jest zaburzona. Tylko pra..... Chris: Nie ważne okej skoro nas nie pamięta a jak się mówi to musicie jeszcze raz się z nim poznać wracajcie do samolotu. Dave: O jezu kim wy jesteście ?? Chris: Okej to może pora zakończyć ten odcinek. Odcinek Poprzedni: Brak odcinek następny: Schowany Dave , Zmartwiona Sky - odcinek 2 Galeria: Może kilka dodam zdjęć jak skończę. Ciekawostki: * Osoby które się zwierzyły to: Anna Maria x1 , Tyler x1 , Ella x1 , Chris x1 , Rodney x1 , Katie i Sadie x1 , Sky x1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Justynki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Muzyczna Podróż - odcinki